


Talk Dirty To Me

by Marrilyn



Series: Kinks [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Rowena MacLeod, F/F, Kinks, Kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader is very fond of Rowena's way with words.





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to OswinTheStrange, UltimateFandomTrash, and hotdiggitydammit for encouraging me to keep going. When I was at my worst, when it felt like quitting was the only option, you guys urged me not to give up. Thank you very much!

Rowena had a way with words.

She didn't have to cast spells or even bark orders to get you to do what she wanted. All she had to do was shove you into the wall, tangle her delicate hand in your hair, yank your head sideways, and whisper, "You're mine."

She didn't even have to say it; you were hers from the moment you'd first laid eyes on her. She could ask you to do the craziest, most ridiculous things, and you would do them, no questions ask. Just because she hold you to. That was all it took — a simple word from her, hell, an  _ implication, _ and you were ready for action. No limits, no second thoughts, no regrets.

Still, it felt nice to hear the words leave her mouth. It felt nice to feel her warm breath on your neck as every spoken letter, every sound, every delicious texture in her voice vibrated over your skin.

"Prove it," you said despite every nerve in your body going into overdrive, instincts pleading —  _ begging _ — you to give yourself over, to let her do with you as she pleased for the remainder of the night.

_ Not yet. _

You almost smirked at the thought, the mere fantasy making your already weakened legs turn into jelly.

She had to tell you. That was why you loved this game so much — she would tell it all in detail, prepare you with nothing but her words alone, and then she would have you, all of you, until the early morning hours.

"Oh, I will," Rowena purred, a sound that never ceased to make your pussy wet with anticipation. "You know what I'm going to do with you?"

"What?" You had an inkling, a suspicion, but you had to hear it from her. You  _ needed _ to hear it from her.

You could practically hear the smirk on Rowena's face, as cruel and wicked as the woman herself.

"First I'm going to throw you onto the bed. Then I will rip your clothes off of you. After that I will mark you all over your neck and tits."

She squeezed one of your breasts as emphasis, long, blood-red nails biting into your skin. You gasped, and she smiled, smug, triumphant.

One of the things she loved as much as you, if not more, was making you weak. It wasn't just the power that excited her. You'd let her do this to you, gave her permission to do with you as she pleased with few limits. She had free rein, all perks, no cons, and she took full advantage of that.

Took full advantage of  _ you. _

And dear god, did you enjoy it!

"Sounds painful," you said, amused.

"Och, aye. I will make it hurt  _ very badly." _ The words rolled off her tongue with delicious ease.

Shivers swept over you, anticipation building up inside of you in the form of bubbling heat between your legs. It grew hot, hot, hot, as did the rest of you. You found yourself struggling to breathe, pouring all your remaining strength into keeping your breaths calm and level. Your heart was jumping all over the place like a hammer pounding at your ribcage. Your shirt vibrated with each thud.

Amusement spilled into the smugness on Rowena's mouth, smile growing wider, brighter. She was enjoying this. It wasn't every day that someone let her do this to them. A little sadist, she was. So little, so unsuspecting.

And yours. So, so yours.

"Promise?" you breathed.

"You have my word." Her accent thickened as she said it, eliciting a tiny, quiet moan from you. It made her somewhat hotter, more delectable. Exotic, you would dare say. She was from a land far away, and, of all places, you'd had the privilege to meet her here. You'd had the privilege to get to know her, to love her, to own her.

To let her own you.

All in the US of A.

"I will fuck you until you forget your own name," Rowena continued. "And even then, I won't stop." She leaned forwards, lips brushing your earlobe. She pulled it into her mouth and gently bit down. You hissed, startled. "My word is last. It's over when I say it's over."

"If you wish," you whispered.

"I  _ order," _ she said.

You couldn't hold back a smile. "If that's case, then all I can say is," you leaned into her and whispered right into her ear, "yes, ma'am."

Let the games begin!

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.


End file.
